Naruto x The x Zoldyck
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto was a mysterious boy that the guard dog, Mike, dragged into the Zoldyck's life. His close relationship with Killua and Alluka have benifits and problems, one such being how he has to hide his true nature from his closest friends. Edited
1. Chapter 1

Edited chapter. Prologe and chapter 1 turned into a single chapter

Thank you everyone who's been reading my story so far. I hope you enjoy this new version, and I hope it reaches your standards.

* * *

Killua was walking around the forest with his favorite sibling, Alluka, when he suddenly ran off into the woods. Confused, Killua chased after him. They just kept running and running, Killua's child body growing tired from the long distance.

Then Alluka stopped. That in and of itself wasn't the problem Killua had with the entire thing. No, it was the fact that he stopped in front of Mike, the second scariest creature Killua ever had the pleasure of meeting, one rank below his father.

Mike seemed to have curled himself around a body, and Killua had thought that another person must have snuck into the forest on this side of the wall and Mike had decided to snack on them like the good guard dog he was. That thought was pushed to the back of his mind when Alluka decided to work his way past Mike's body and towards the person laying between his paws.

Cue Killua's internal freakout.

Alluka, poor, innocent, helpless Alluka was a hair's breadth away from the second most dangerous creature ever, all so she could see a mutilated corpse and destroy the peaceful image Killua had so painstakingly formed for her of a perfect world.

When he poked at it Killua almost died right then and there.

Alluka did his best to pick up the body and managed to drag it a little ways out of Mike's paws, and that's when Killua saw it wasn't a grown man who was killed by the guard dog, but a young boy. A young boy with bright yellow hair and torn up clothes. A boy with blood staining his yellow hair and dying clothes a bright shade of red..

"Killua, help me! He's heavy!" Alluka whined, and Killua automatically went over to help. A quick pull drew the boy up and into Killua's arms. With the boy fully situated Killua noticed the boy's weight, or lack thereof.

The boy was lighter than even Alluka, even though he looked about the same age as Killua himself. A ten year old isn't supposed to be as light as a seven year old.

Hopefully Silva would be willing to allow this kid medical attention, or Killua had no clue what might happen to the boy. There were cuts decorating his body in a gruesome work of art. It looked as though the boy had been hunted down for a long while before finally succumbing to Mike's greatness. If he was able to draw it out for as long as it looked like he did, this kid is pretty impressive. Sure, Killua could probably last that long, but he was a trained assassin, so that was a bit different. This kid had to have been leading an interesting life before ending up at Mike's mercy.

It's even more impressive that Mike didn't just decide to kill the kid right once he caught him. Maybe Mike gained respect for this little boy who was able to run from him for so long. It's far-fetched, but this is Mike. Everything is weird around him.

Killua took care not to think about how his little sister was able to switch into a personality that could grant any wish or how he was being trained by the greatest assassins known to man-kind for multiple generations. He didn't want to be the thing that attracted the weirdness. Who knows what that would mean for his future.

Maybe this kid would be a good addition to the family. He's cute enough that Kikyo, Killua's mother, might just take him in. She seems to love cute things with a burning passion, that's the main reason Alluka was added to the family. She also took it upon herself to make all of the cute boys of the family act feminine. She tried with Killua, but he tore up the dresses she'd stuff him into.

Hopefully this poor kid won't have to go through that the same way Alluka and Kalluto have to. Killua's been the only one to successfully escape. Illumi just seemed to take it all in stride, so it hadn't affected his personality to the point of changing all of his mannerisms and the way he wanted to be addressed.

* * *

Killua was watching his two little sisters playing underneath him. He was sitting in a tree and trying to read but kept being distracted by something they were doing. Actually, he was making sure they didn't get too… excited.

Though his parents didn't know it, Naruto - his newest little sister - was very strong and could do something very interesting with his nen. It's kinda like Alluka and Nanika - also something his parents don't know about - but not exactly. While Nanika is within Alluka and can grant wishes for a price, Naruto is able to change how his body looks and it's abilities. It's pretty amazing.

"Killua-niisan! Come play!" Naruto shouted up at him.

"One moment imouto!" He shouted back. Killua jumped down from his resting spot and joined in their game of hide and seek. Killua thought it was majorly unfair for him and Alluka, but he never complained. Well, he doesn't complain anymore. The one time he told Naruto off for transforming his ears and nose into that of a fox, he got growled at with claws at his throat. Definitely not something he wanted repeated.

"Nii-san, you're it!" Naruto said, running off into the trees; Alluka going in a different direction. Killua started his counting to 50. By the time he was done, no one was in sight. Knowing not to head in the directions they had started off by going in because there was no way either of them would be in that direction, Killua started walking to his left - towards the main road.

And there was Alluka talking with Canary, the female butler apprentice. Wait, no. Not Alluka. Nanika.

Killua intervened, not wanting Canary to know what was going on. "Hey, we're playing right now! There's no need to bother Canary! Come on, Nanika-chan!" Killua shouted out, interrupting Nanika mid-sentence and successfully distracting Canary, if only a little.

"Alright, Killua-nii-san! Catch Naruto for me?" Nanika asked, turning her power to Killua and away from the poor butler.

"Of course!" Killua said, smiling kindly. "Canary, please don't tell anyone what you saw. Thanks!" Killua said before running off to find the fox-eared boy. And yes, he was going to have his ears out, listening for Killua and making it even harder than it already was. Well, good thing they like training!

* * *

"What do you mean you're locking Alluka up? The only reason all those people died was because of you! Not her. Nanika was only doing what she's supposed to do when you messed everything up!" Killua had to force himself to stay calm during the entire confrontation with his parents. They were somehow able to find out about Nanika, and now wanted to lock the two up. Sure, Kikyo promised to make sure everything would be comfortable and she'd have toys and a lot of other comfy things, but that didn't change the fact that she'd be locked up for a large amount of her life.

"That doesn't matter, Killua. Alluka's dangerous. Why knows what could happen to the family if someone we know makes a powerful wish. There's a chance he might destroy our family. I won't take that risk, even if it means putting my precious Alluka in his room forever."

"We could just teach her how to use her powers! It could be so much better if she can control it, not just lock it away!" Killua argued. There was no way his mom would be allowed to do this.

"Killua, you will listen to me. As your mother I order you to go to your room and calm yourself down. Now go." Kikyo ended the conversation before Killua was able to attack her either verbally or physically. Killua glared at her, swearing to himself he would get stronger. Strong enough to protect his sisters. Throwing one last glance at the locked steel door, he grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out of the room.

"Nii-san, what are we going to do? I don't want Alluka or Nanika to be locked in there. It doesn't look fun, even with those stuffed animals. They'll get bored or something. And I can't play with them if they're locked up in there. We're gonna break them out, right?" It was tempting. Oh so tempting just to burst into that room and kill everyone who tried to stop him, but Silva was still stronger than both Killua and Naruto combined. Sure, Naruto had gotten a hold of his transformations and was able to do almost anything physical, but Silva was still the greatest assassin ever, and Killua wasn't experienced enough to face him.

"We will, but not yet. Both of us still need to get stronger." Killua hardened his resolve before heading out into the forest, Naruto following him. He'd have to get Naruto to go all out against him if either of them were hoping for any sort of improvement.

They had to kill the world's greatest assassin, after all.

* * *

Two years later

"Naruto, we're going to take the hunter exams." Killua said, interrupting Naruto's focus on catching a bird. Not just any bird, one of the birds that managed to survive within the Zoldyck forest with Mike on watch. They seem to have developed some sort of power that could prevent them from getting caught or eaten, thus making it far more difficult to capture.

Naruto's fox ears perked up as the bird flew away, scared by Killua's entrance.

"You mean those things that are supposed to be really difficult to pass?" He tilted his head as the ears disappeared, looking like they'd never been there in the first place. Killua nodded, serious for once.

"We're going to test our skills against other people besides the family. We know everyone's attacks and patterns already, so any sort of challenge could be a good change of pace. It might help our development better, and make it so we can use different fighting styles after meeting people who are well matched against us. What do you say? Coming with?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I finally get to see the outside world again! It's been sooo loong!" Naruto's fox features seemed to sharpen during his excitement. The whiskers elongating and seeming to form off of his face, the structure of his bones sharpening and giving his chin a more pointed look, eyes shifting to a golden color and becoming slitted in shape. His happy grin more predatory than friendly.

These changes were normal when Naruto was happy, like his powers were coming into use all on their own without Naruto's notice. It was cute but at the same time caused Killua to worry about Naruto's safety. After all, if someone besides Killua and Alluka saw this they could relay the information to the main family and Naruto could get locked up.

"Okay! Pack up some stuff and we'll head over to the front gate in a little bit. Just make sure you don't use any of your powers at all during the trip or the actual exam. People might still be watching us." He paused to let the words sink in. Naruto in his hyper state takes time to understand serious things. Once he calmed down - though it was just slightly - he continued. "Now, go get ready you slow poke!" He shouted, laughing again as Naruto scampered out of the room, skidding on the ground. Right once he couldn't hear his sister anymore, Killua thoughts took on a serious side. Mom's going to hate me...

* * *

After a very interesting confrontation with Kikyo that ended in a violent episode for Killua the two sibling stood in front of the gates leading to the outside world. Mike was waiting for them, seemingly for a send off like he does with Silva, but hasn't ever done with Killua. Naruto turned out to be a perfect playmate for the giant dog, one that was fast enough to play and durable enough to get tossed around lightly (by the dog's standards. It was still enough to break a tree trunk and leave Killua more than a little worried).

Naruto gave a few excited yells as Killua placed his hands on the door, ready to push and test his current strength. The door opened and Killua placed extra force into his arms and pushed it, sending the heavy doors fully open.

"Bye bye, Mike! Naruto shouted before scurrying through the open gate followed by Killua. The two waved goodbye to the gate keeper before heading down the mountain.

Killua had done a small amount of research on the exams, finding out exactly where the exams were taking place and how to get into them without going into detail on what each exam could be about. It's more fun to be surprised by what was happening in the moment than having it spoiled before even starting.

And he wanted to have Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited chapter. Thank you to all of the people who have left reviews and have continued to support this story!

* * *

The two arrived a few days early for the exam, and Killua was thankful they had packed extra food. It seemed as though the examiners just expected contestants to be fully capable of doing whatever tests without any food in their stomachs if they managed to arrive early. Sure, Killua and Naruto could, seeing as they had been trained and all, but it wouldn't allow them to enjoy the exams, instead bitching to each other about the lack of food in their stomachs.

Of course, that did nothing for the complete and utter boredom the two were experiencing.

"Killuuuuuuaaaa! Can I go plaaay with anyoooone?" Naruto whined. No bitching about hunger, but this bitching was still going on. Naruto's a kid who needs to be entertained all the time or he'll start doing annoying things that tend to get him in trouble. Trouble can have him today, though. There weren't any parents around and Killua would not subject himself to this sort of torture.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go off killing anyone. We don't know what they're abilities are and I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto seemed to think that through for a moment. On one hand he'd be restricted to only harmless pranking, but on the other one he wouldn't be bored. That seemed to be a fair compromise if it would let him do something with his body.

"They're gonna be easy, all of them. Can't you tell?" Killua pouted. Of course he could tell, even if he didn't have Naruto's inhuman ability to pinpoint a person's strength in comparison to himself. "But if you reeeally want me to, I'll avoid the wakos. Like that magician and pin-head! If you want, I'll even stay away from the juice guy." The silver-haired assassin laughed at that. They both knew how weak that guy was. The poison was even more pathetic than the person.

Naruto discreetly congratulated himself on getting his uptight brother to laugh.

"Fine, fine. Just don't get carried away." Killua said, shooing Naruto away. Naruto scampered off as fast as he could, making sure to get away before Killua managed to change his mind. It happened a lot when he thought Naruto might be in danger, and his complex only increased after Alluka was put under house arrest.

"Thanks, Nii-san! Don't drink too much of the juice! You might have to go to the bathroom!" He shouted back while laughing. The elevator dinged again, and Killua automatically looked to see if there were anyone else that might be strong in this batch of people. He had to be constantly on watch to make sure Naruto didn't kill himself one of these days.

Two people walked in. Both of them looking average and unworthy of being in the exams. Boring.

He looked away.

"Such an easy test. Wonder what would happen if Naru-chan and I just killed most of them before the start… it could become more fun." He yawned. "Nah, sleep sounds better…"

* * *

Naruto sighed. Killua could be so boring sometimes. He never wanted to have fun anymore, always looking for the next mission, the next time to train, the next way to save Alluka and Nanika. He wasn't living his life anymore, he was living that of an avenger, doing everything he could do when it was all a lost cause.

Not exactly a lost cause, but it would take a lot more than just a bit of training to be able to beat Silva. He'd need mental fortitude, not just physical. Silva and Illumi were always able to beat Killua due to pushing at his buttons and making him withdraw into himself.

That said, he's also lazy. Whenever he can he sleeps. It gets rid of whatever training he had just done. Sure, it's good to rest your muscles and brain after a hard workout, but there are times you need to push yourself to the limit before letting yourself rest. That was how Naruto got so strong, after all. He pushed himself past the limit. He's broken a couple of times because of it, but hey, he's still alive and well.

"If he's so bored, nii-san should have just done what I'm doing!" What was he doing, you ask? Well, it's something most humans wouldn't think of doing. And many people would consider it a harsh way of training, though it depends on what you're training to be. As an assassin, this was a perfectly acceptable way to train. Now, if you're a knight that'd be a different story, but Naruto hadn't met a knight before so even that amount of information is irrelevant.

You see, Naruto was climbing up the walls. The very flat walls that were at least a mile up with no foot or hand holds. The wall that was now being broken for a young boy's entertainment. That wall.

Why's he doing this? There were no kids besides Killua who was his age, and old people are just no fun to talk to. Then again, there was that one bee girl, but Naruto doesn't know how to talk to girls that weren't murderous.

Blame his mom. That's the only female he knows besides Canary, but she doesn't count.

When Naruto reached his desired height and location he made a nice sized hole in the thick wall by pounding it in. Crawling into the hole he made Naruto sat down and began meditating. During his meditation little colorful ball-shaped substances formed around him. A tornado of red, orange, and blue filled balls swept out of the hole and flung themselves down at the awaiting victims.

Naruto grinned at his handy work even before the work of art reached completion. The people below had no clue what was about to happen to their precious clothes and hair.

With the project finished and nearly all of the contestances on the floor and covered in various colors and shades, Naruto laughed a laugh that sounded like an angel had descended from heaven and decided to play around with the mere mortals. Only Killua knew it was truly the laugh of an evil fox that was ready to torture them all with his pranks.

There were only five people who managed to avoid being hit. One was Killua, of course, though he was still asleep. It seemed like he moved in his sleep to avoid the colors. There was the person the juice guy called the Magician and one of the few Killua told him to avoid.

Naruto's interest was peaked. "Sorry, Nii-san. I can't leave him alone anymore…" Naruto whispered to himself, a grin creeping onto his face. Anyone who was able to get out of that without moving had to be amazing.

The pin-head was another. Not that Naruto was surprised. Illumi wouldn't allow himself to get affected by that move, but it did mean that he'd be able to tell the family that Naruto was able to do such a thing which they never knew he was taught.

There was some ninja guy, but he had gotten a spot on his scarf and was now freaking out about it. Which was weird, seeing as the scarf and the substance were both the same shade of red.

Some guy with snakes was clear of everything. Naruto wasn't sure how he'd be able to avoid getting splashed if he used snakes, but what ever. Maybe he was just really good at dodging things.

"Ding ding ding!" The sound filled the silent air, interrupting the silence.

"What happened in here?" A childish voice called out. No, not childish! It was a child! Someone for Naruto to play with!

"Hello!" He said to the boy in green when landing right in front of the newcomers. "It was me! I painted everyone! Do they look funny?" Child-like glee filled his eyes. "I think so! But I missed a few people… Oh well. You should be happy you came after I painted everyone! I don't have a green…" He paused in thought for a moment "I should learn how to make green… first the orange will have to turn more yellow… then I add the blue… It might work…" Naruto continued to ramble to himself as the old looking person backed away from him. The teenage looking one seemed amused, but also detached. Naruto took note of this. People with dark pasts are interesting.

The youngest, 12 at most, looked excited. Whether it be because of seeing another kid there or the idea of pranking, Naruto didn't know.

"Hi! My name's Gon! What's yours?" He said, bouncing up and down.

"Naruto, at your service!" He said, giving an extravagant bow. "It's nice to meet you! There aren't enough kids here! Only a lot of weirdos wanting something they can never have! Though I have to tell you, there are a few fun ones, but you should avoid them. Oh, but Nii-san's safe to be around! Promise!"

"Yeah yeah, kid. How do we know you're safe? Not that I think a little kid could beat me! But we still can't trust anyone here!" The old one said. Naruto pouted before turning back to Gon and ignoring the guy. "I'm gonna go tell Nii-san that there's another kid here. See ya later!" Naruto ran backwards, laughing and waving goodbye, before turning around and disappearing from sight amongst the crowd of bodies.

"I wonder if they can pass the poison guy's test…" He wondered to himself. He didn't have to pay attention to where he was running as the Hunter examinees moved out of his way, cautious of what he may do next. "I hope so! I wanna make a friend! And I want Nii-san to also!"


	3. Chapter 3

_YaoiLovinKitsune, Ais Quota (Guest), YaoiKitsune09 (Guest)_ \- Thanks for reading!

_Un-named Guest_ \- I'll look into that… it actually sounds really interesting! Though, please give me some time to complete it.

_EveJHoang_ \- Bubbly? Never heard of that reaction before… cool!

_Orion45_ \- THANK YOU! Oh my gosh, I'm tired of reviews where people question me over and over about that! So, Thank You!

_wind dancer1981_ \- Ah, interesting! Well, hope the last chapter took away some stress~

_Pink Blood (Guest)_ \- Oh my gosh, I love all your reviews! It's amazing I can keep you this interested! - Can you really feel bad for Leorio? I mean, as much as I like him, he does deserve everything coming to him. - They will meet soon, and it will be beautiful.

_MC You know XD (Guest)_ \- I'll think about it, but I kinda like the food competition. The lady's really awesome, and I like making and eating food… With Naru vs Hisoka in stage 5, you'll just have to see~

Everyone should thank **_YaoiLovinKitsune_**, seeing as she/he's the only reason this is being updated right now.

* * *

Killua will be a little OOC, but that'll only be for a little bit. It's just his protective nature showing itself.

* * *

Chapter 3

"NIIIII-SAAAAAAN! Guess what I found! A kid! He's so fun! But he's traveling with some old-looking guy… and that guy's not fun at all! But the kid - Gon! - was! I promise! You'll like him!" Naruto stopped ranting to see what Killua was thinking. He frowned at what he saw. Killua seemed to be distracted by people watching again, something Naruto did not like. "Killua-niisan? Heeeey! Will you listen to me?! Don't make me you know what~" Ripping his eyes away from an interesting pair of people and looking up in horror, Killua answered.

"Um… yeah? What are you wanting, Naru-chan? You said something about a kid..." He smiled kindly in hopes of appeasing his younger brother's annoyance. Luckily for him, Naruto wanted to move on to talking about his new friend, so Killua was let off with nothing but a glare.

"As I was saying," Naruto emphasized each word, annoyance still clearly evident in his voice. "There's a boy your age here. His name is Gon! I think we could become great friends with him! But… he seems really innocent. Like how Alluka-chan is. So… as long as we're careful around him! But I don't think he would care either way." Naruto shouted, still peppy and grinning by the end of his speech.

"But you can't know that. He might hate us. Or try and get us killed. Our family does not have friends. It just doesn't happen." Killua stated what he had been taught since birth. The Zoldyck family could not make friends. Friends will turn against you. Assassins are meant to be alone.

"Maaah, I don't believe you. And neither do you! We'll make friends, I know it!" Sighing at his younger brother's naivety, he decided to just agree. It would be less work that way.

"They just have to get past that fat guy's test." Naruto giggled before running off again. "Where are you going?" Killua called after him. Naruto just tapped his nose in response. Sighing, Killua spoke to himself. "Caught someone's scent, did he? Must be the examiner's." He watched as a path opened up for the young boy as he ran, jumping around every so often and forcing them to move even more. The silver head smiled softly. Naruto was still innocent in his mind. No one and nothing could change that.

With the youngest Zoldyck, his mind was having far more fun than anyone could guess. He was imagining fighting the man behind the wall. He was imagining the fun pranks he could play on everyone here. He was imagining playing with the young boy, Gon. _I'll just have to force Nii-san to meet with Gon-kun. I just know they'll get along!_

"Hey, little boy. You should watch who you bump into. You just might get killed." A voice said. Naruto looked up and noticed he was sitting on the ground, body having already been braced for impact before he could even process what happened.

"Huh? Why'm I here?" He asked, oblivious to his situation. Not noticing the many looks of pity he was receiving from every bystander, he jumped up to his feet.

"You were running, and didn't notice me. I believe you should say sorry, little boy." The man-lady in front of him smiled. Naruto just smiled in response.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Now, a person is coming, so I'm going to hurry up." With a final wave of good buy, Naruto ran off to the wall where the person's smell was coming from, leaving behind the gawking people and smirking clown.

"Interesting boy. The little assassin Zoldyck, huh. A forbidden fruit. A brilliantly shining Forbidden fruit." Everyone around him shivered, praying for the young boy before the clown sauntered off into the crowd.

"Maaade iiiiiit!" Naruto called out when he finally reached the wall. With barely a pause to consider what he was about to do, Naruto pounded on the wall, calling for someone to answer and move the giant block. In response, the entire building rumbled and parts of concrete fell from the ceiling. A few people screamed as they tried to get out of the way of falling chunks, though not all made it. Naruto looked at where his hand had it the wall and saw a chunk missing and a crack that formed all the way up to the top of the cavern.

"... Oops." He said to himself. Rubbing the back of his head, he didn't see everyone looking at him with shock clearly evident in their eyes. Before even a single person was able to speak, the doors actually opened, sending more rocks tumbling down from the recently made unstable structure. No one was crushed to death this time, though a few were knocked out.

Naruto - not truly caring about the weaklings that couldn't even defend themselves from a few falling rocks - turned back to the open door. Standing at the center, a man in a suit was standing. His lavender hair distracted Naruto, along with his curled mustache.

"Hello," The man said, using an unseen mouth. "Before we start, I must ask if any of you would like to leave now. You will not have a chance to when the exams have started." Seeing as no one left, the man continued. "I am the first examiner, Satotz. You 389 examinees are to follow me to the second examiner site." And with that brief explanation, he turned and began walking away. Naruto leapt onto the wall and stuck to it, looking for either Gon or Killua. Spotting his new friend first, Naruto jumped over to them, stepping on the old looking guy's head before landing on the ground.

"Hey!" Leorio shouted, but was ignored when Naruto began chatting with Gon. He gave up after muttering about annoying brats.

"Oh, leave it, Leorio. She's cute; just forgive her already." Kurapika said, smiling. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Naruto's sheepish looking grin.

"Um… I'm a guy, actually." He whispered, a blush lightly dusting his face. Kurapika and Leorio just stared. They took in Naruto's long hair held in two ponytails, his old fashioned kimono (think of Alluka's, but blue and orange) that fit his thin body perfectly, and the long necklace with a fox pendant adorning at the bottom.

"You sure?" Leorio spoke to Naruto skeptically, looking him up and down for any masculine features. There were none.

"Wooow! You're a really pretty boy!" Gon shouted, paying no attention to those around him. "Your brother must be, too! Do you have an entire family of pretty boys?" He continued, excited by this new discovery.

"Yep! Alluka-chan is even cuter! And so is Kalluto, though he's a little cold. But one of my brothers isn't cute. He's reeeeeally fat! Not that great of an assassin, either. But that's fine! He does computer stuff, anyway. Besides, Killua is gonna be the next head of the family! And he's amaaaazing!" Naruto spun around to emphasize his point of how great his brother was, not noticing said brother coming up beside him.

"Naru-chan! Why didn't you come find me?!" Killua questioned, disappointed these new people were put above him on Naruto's agenda. He had a pout on his face before shooting a cold glare at the group.

"Hi!" Gon said, completely ignoring the glare. He reached out his hand for Killua to shake, grinning wide. "You must be Killua. Naruto was right! You are cute!" Stunned, Killua could only blink owlishly at the boy. Blushing bright pink, he turned his face away from Gon. Naruto just giggled.

"Yep! This is Killua-niisan! He really is amazing! I've never won in hide and seek with him! Well, besides that one time whe-"

"Naru-chan! Don't you dare say anything!" Killua shouted, clasping his hands around the younger boy's mouth. "Not. A. Word." He glanced around to see how many people were paying attention. Only the three in their immediate vicinity were looking at them, but they just looked amused. Turning his attention back to Naruto, he glared. "Don't." He threatened with the force only an assassin could manage. It was in vain, however, as Naruto just brushed it off.

"But you were so funny when I transfo-"

"I'm not joking, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened. Killua hadn't called him by his full name in years. After their initial getting to know each other, it was always Naru-chan, nothing else.

Naruto bowed his head in submission. If his Nii-san was getting serious, so would he.

"Understood, Killua-nii." At this point, most people around them were looking at the short blond. With the little whisker marks on his cheeks, it was all too easy to imagine him with ears and a tail that drooped as he was being scolded.

Until Killua jumped as he was attacked from behind by a little green person named Gon.

"You don't have to scold him, do you? Naru-chan was just having fun~" Gon said in Killua's ear, making him go red. Killua pushed his face away with one hand, being careful not to put too much force behind it.

"Baka." He whispered, still red in the face. Naruto just watched with an innocent smile. However, Naruto's legs were itching for more movement, and he knew Killua's were as well.

"Nee, do you guys want to race? This is really slow…" He pouted, trying to make it so Killua had no choice but to say yes. Killua would always cave when his younger siblings added on their charm.

But that didn't stop him from trying.

"Why should we?" He asked, stubbornly.

Naruto continued to pile it on. "Becaws... " His lip began to quiver and his eyes became glassy with unshed tears. The other examinees cooed at the cuteness and one even tried to hug the blond before Killua pushed the man back to the floor. It wasn't the first time he's had to deal with the aftermath of Naruto's persuasion when they were in public.

"Fine. If only to get away from these perverts." He spat the the man on the ground before quickening his jog. Naruto grinned before speeding up as well, grabbing Gon's hand and dragging him behind.

When they were out of sight range and a distance Naruto deemed safe for the people he wooed, he tapped on Killua's shoulder.

"Prize?" He asked, expecting Killua to understand the full content. However, it was Gon who got the meaning first.

"If we're having a contest, there has to be a prize! Good thinking, Naru-chan! Now, what should it be…?"

"Food!" Killua entered, excited by his idea. "Whoever loses has to treat the other two to food!"

"Yeah!" Gon shouted, just as excited. "Free food!" He shouted before running even faster. Killua smiled as he watched the boy flash past the other contestants, deciding to give him a head start before blatantly dominating against him.

"Nii-san, one thing… I don't plan on losing." A pang went through Killua's heart. It was fear. Fear for the amount of money he was going to lose, and fear for how much Gon would lose. Glancing wide eyed to where Naruto was running, he gasped and sprinted as fast as he could possibly go.

Naruto had already disappeared.

* * *

Thank you for reading~ I'm working on my other stories right now, so expect some soon!


	4. Chapter 4

AngelFaux (Guest) - Everyone should thank this person because they're the reason I'm currently updating. Also, I am planning on having there be more interactions between Naruto and the family, just not yet.

wildtrance - Yeah, I was planning on it. I re-read everything just before writing this chapter and… ugh

Radurai - Haha, I totally agree!

109876543212015 (Guest) - what's better than a protective older brother who just happens to be an assassin?

Pink Blood (Guest) - I'll do my best to update more often! I promise you!

Bard of Breath (Guest) - hehe, nope!

Guest - I'm not sure what your talking about… you only read the first chapter? And no, I'm not insane… much XD

WhatMortal - sorry, not explaining again. Look at the start of the last chapters if you want to know.

Alucard Bellsing - … that's true. I've actually been puting a lot of thought into this, so...

The Flaming Darkness, Lunaconspiracy365, Nycel, HeartlessNobody13, SarahKuder2 (Guest), WhiteWhisperingWind, angelotaku99a99taioAZ, Consulting Stripper, 917brat, Guest, Illumi's Wife (Guest), kyothefallenkit, rentamiya, firestarandwolves, Anamaria275, random person (Guest),Scribleyellow, leofrick - Thank's for your continued support of my story!

Chap. 4

That boy… there's something different about him. Illumi said he was an adopted brother that their dog found, but there must be something more. He is faster than most could hope to be at his age. However, that could be due to him being an assassin.

He has already accessed nen, which could be thought to be spectacular. But that means he will not grow much further.

Or, maybe he could. That might be what's so drawing about him. His ability to grow ever farther than what he has so far.

Hisoka grinned madly, scaring what few people were running next to him as an even greater bloodlust than before swished around the area. A few ran further ahead while some fell behind. Hisoka didn't care. They were all weak. As long as he didn't get side tracked, Hisoka knew he would be able to face the intriguing boy. It seemed like there would be no killing… for now.

* * *

"Gon, this is dangerous. There's no way we can let Naru-chan win! She'll eat everything and by the end you won't have a wallet to even speak of! I'm serious, that kid eats a ton!" Killua was near panic by now, sweat beading on his forehead just from imagining the last time someone lost a challenge and was forced to pay for the child.

"Haha, it's fine! He's still small, so there's no way he can eat everything!" Killua's face grew solemn, slowly becoming resigned. With a pat on Gon's back, he turned away and sped up. He warned him, gave Gon a chance. Anything that happened from that point on wasn't his fault anymore.

Gon just stared after in confusion, not fully understanding what was so bad about Naruto winning. Killua had to be exaggerating when he said that such a little boy would be able to eat his entire wallet. Despite the confusion, Gon wasn't one to step down from a challenge.

He was able to catch up to Killua when running full speed, but Naruto was still out of sight. With thoughts in sync, the two let loose a burst of speed, sending out dust behind their feet.

To Gon's surprise, it took far more effort to catch up to the younger boy than he expected. Killua was fast, but Gon was just a tad faster when it came to going up stairs. Killua tended to hit the stairs six at a time, while Gon, used to jumping in trees at least ten feet tall, and up to twenty, was able to go ten or more steps without losing balance, aiding in his advance on Killua. Naruto, on the other hand, was still too far ahead to catch when running up stairs. The blond had managed to get ahead of Satotz, the examiner, using the same method Gon was using, though not to the same extent.

Gon felt the tiredness leave him as his second wind came, picking up more speed as Killua reached his place on the stairs. Both of them accelerated, managing to stay neck in neck until the end of the staircase. When the ground leveled out again, Killua pulled ahead by a couple inches. Naruto had re-entered their line of sight, once more causing their spirits to burn with the need to win. As Gon began to tire once more, Killua hit his third wind. There was only half a kilometer before reaching the last set of stairs, and he needed to catch Naruto now or there wouldn't be any money left between him and Gon. Both Killua and Gon passed Satotz, now within three arm-lengths of Naruto, Gon still behind Killua.

At the foot of the stairs, Gon's third wind hit and he bounded past Killua and up the stairs, fourteen at a time. Towards the top, he reached Naruto's side, with Killua barely an inch behind them.

It ended in a three-way tie.

Killua breathed a sigh of relief before Gon began questioning how everything would work. The three were in deep discussion by the time Satotz reached the end of the tunnel, Naruto suggesting they all just pay for him because he was in the lead the longest. Killua and Gon were in no way happy with that decision, leading to Naruto ending up with two bumps on his head. Satotz made a mental note to see what these three ended up doing in the future, and if they passed the test to become hunters. Speed doesn't mean they pass, but the heart they placed into their efforts convinced him of their success. As long as they didn't die during the exams, of course.

* * *

"Gon, Naru-chan, we should speed up." Killua was watching Hisoka, tracking every millimeter his grin increased in size. "He's bad news, and he looks excited." The two agreed, and Gon shouted back to Leorio and Kurapika to hurry up. Naruto watched as his nii-san scolded the green clad boy, smiling slightly at Killua's cheerful attitude (no matter how much Killua was trying to hide it).

They had already gone through the entire scene with the fake examiner with his monkey, and Hisoka's outburst and near killing of the real examiner. Now they were running through the Swindler's Swamp, Hisoka not far behind them surrounded by a group of other examinees as well as Leorio and Kurapika.

Following his nii-san's orders, Naruto followed him along the path and closer towards the examiner, Gon not far behind them.

"Will I get to fight him later, Nii-san?" Naruto asked, noting how Gon had turned back without saying a word to either of them. Naruto and Killua jumped over a frog that was laying underneath the ground. "You know that I can. Don't think I missed how you were trying to protect Gon." He saw how Killua blushed a thin shade of pink at his words.

"Your personality really changes sometimes, Naru-chan. Sometimes I think you might be like Alluka and Nanika." Naruto grinned in response, allowing Killua to change the subject. It was clear he didn't want Naruto to fight Hisoka any time soon. Killua acts more like a parent to Naruto than a brother sometimes, unsurprising seeing how he all but raised Naruto from a child of six years, even though he himself was only eight. It was the same with Alluka.

"My personality is always the same! It's just that I can be serious too, you know! Tou-san always said that I can't always act like a brat, so I had to grow up." Naruto always did stuff like this. He'd drop hints about what happened in his time before becoming a Zoldyck, but never shared anything about what happened when prompted. Killua was always curious about what caused Mike to find Naruto. There was no way a normal boy would be able to cause such a wild beast to act in such a kind mannar.

He'd always just change the subject.

Even when Naruto had nightmares about his past, when he'd wake up in the comfort of Killua's arms, he's smile up at his big brother and say a hello before falling back asleep. All Killua knows is that there were humans and monsters and fox, and bad things happened with each of them.

"You haven't grown up a bit. You're still my little imoto."

"But Nii-saaaan! I have grown up! I can defend myself, and write, and even make food! So you can't say that I haven't."

"Ah, but you still play hide and seek, and you use puppy eyes, and you whine about everything. You haven't grown up a bit." Naruto pouted and ran a little ways in front of his brother. Killua laughed and followed behind, not trying to catch up. Naruto just needed a little bit of cool down space. Getting too close while he's pouting could end with Killua doing whatever it was he was asked to do. It was one of the traits that Naruto and Alluka both shared.

He didn't remember that this ability only worked on himself.

When they walked into the clearing before a giant gate many of the people who were still alive were already there, including Illumi. It was then that Killua noticed Gon's absence.

"That idiot! When did he disappear? Why? Ugh, Naru-chan, why didn't you say anything?" Naruto had a mischievous look in his eye as soon as Killua found Gon missing. His face shifted to an innocent one, and Killua could all but see the fox ears and tail form on his body.

"But I didn't know, Nii-san. I thought you didn't care what happened to him." Killua looked down, berating himself for getting mad at Naruto. Of course Naruto didn't know he did anything wrong. Naru-chan's the perfect little sister in the world. Why would she-

Wait.

"Naru-chan! Stop that! I can't think straight!" Naruto grinned a mischievous grin and Killua knew it was his fault for falling into Naruto's trap. The guilt of a brother/parent is too strong to fight against, and Naruto just loves using that in his favor.

The manipulative little fox.

The cute atmosphere that Killua thought he was seeing disappeared, leaving only a fox child grinning at him, eyes glinting. Killua growled and went to pick Naruto up and swing him around. It was his normal punishment for when Naruto would do something like this. Something about how it made Naruto dizzy and he wasn't able to focus on making Killua do what he wanted.

Naruto bounced out of his path and up into a tree. With a forlorn sigh, Killua gave up and went looking for Gon. Naruto probably wouldn't do anything to cause too much damage, and even Killua needed a break from his little sister.

At least, that's what he told himself.

While Naruto sat in his tree, he thought back to the conversation him and Killua had. His Tou-san said to grow up, because the world was a dangerous place and a fox like himself wouldn't be able to live without understanding how the world works.

His dad knew everything, understood everything, but even he wasn't immortal. And as he explained this to Naruto he made sure that Naruto knew how to survive without his beloved tou-san.

Naruto learned early that transformations were important, and that he should be able to keep up a transformation for days before taking a break. He learned human language and how to tell when someone wasn't happy with him. When they might do something to harm him.

When his dad was sick, neither of them were safe. Naruto was still only learning how to control his magic.

There were monsters. There were humans. Only one fox escaped.

"Naru-chan, over here!" Killua called, having found Gon. Naruto left his thoughts and jumped out of the tree, landing next to Killua. "What do you think the next stage is? I can only smell machinery and body odor." Gon nodded frantically. If Naruto were to guess, he'd say that both of them had made a bet on what the next test would be. There was probably some prize, but he had no clue what it was.

"There's also fire. And oil, probably for burning." Gon furled his eyebrows before doing something to his nose and lifting it up into the air. After a few sniffs his eyes opened wide.

"You're right! I almost didn't catch that. It's amazing how strong your nose is!" Gon was grinning and everyone was pretty sure sparkles were floating mysteriously behind him. Naruto wasn't entirely sure what to do with the knowledge of a human being able to smell such a well-hidden scent - and he's sure Gon's human. From how Gon acts, he's a normal civilian with a fairly easy life, maybe a little wild. The boy smells of the forest, but at the same time was surrounded by human objects and a naive air.

He settled on a reaction that many people would take without question. A small smile. Gon, for all of his wild instincts, didn't sense the smile wasn't full of happiness but rather confusion.

Tou-san said that most humans weren't able to do the same thing that he could do, and that's why he had to stay hidden. People would use his abilities, or just think of him as a rare creature they could control. Only someone who was extraordinary was allowed to meet him and live. The only group of people who reached this were the Zoldyck, and now there was this boy.

It was a confusing new concept. There were actually people in this world that wouldn't try and harm him for his abilities. They were able to accept what he was able to excel in because they were just as able to do the same task.

Or maybe it was just Gon.

* * *

wildtrance just questioned me about where Naruto is from. For him this isn't anywhere close to cannon, and everything is taking place in the HxH universe. So no jinchuriki or Elemental Nations


End file.
